


Joined Minds, Healed Pain

by GottaHaveAName



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: Beverly sits with Jean-Luc during his mind meld with Sarek. He speaks more than Sarek's thoughts as his mind is overshadowed with the Vulcan's emotions.





	Joined Minds, Healed Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/gifts).



Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher sat at dinner in his quarters. He had taken the trouble to put a small centerpiece of flowers, and he'd opened a bottle of wine.

"Marie should be sending another case soon." He smiled. "Until she does, I'm afraid this will be the last." He motioned vaguely while looking unsure of himself. "I didn't want to drink the last bottle alone."

"I can appreciate that." She took his hand and squeezed it. "A bottle of wine is as good a reason to be asked to dinner than any other."

"Yes, well." He smiled before pouring their glasses. They sat quietly for several minutes, enjoying their meal. "Beverly, I need to ask a favor of you that is both personal and medical."

"What is that, Jean-Luc?" She set down her glass of wine and looked at him. It wasn't often that he was so nervous about asking her for a favor.

"You know that I have agreed to perform a mind meld with Sarek." She nodded. "I've also noted your concerns over how hard it will be." She nodded again. "Beverly, would you be willing to stay with me during the meld? To help me, to be someone who..."

"To be someone who can keep you from losing yourself? To monitor your vital signs and be certain it's not taxing you too much physically?"

"Yes." He met her gaze. "I would trust no one else."

  
####

Beverly held Jean-Luc as he cried. Sarek's emotions were wreaking havoc on the usual stalwart captain. She continued to soothe him as he began repeating some things he had already said.

"I love you." His voice was ragged by this point. "I wanted to show you so much tenderness."

"I know," Beverly breathed into his neck. She was shocked when he pulled away from her embrace and shouted at her.

"No! You don't know." Tears ran down his face. "So many times I wished to tell you, but old promises kept me from speaking."

"Jean-Luc, it's ok."

"No, it's not!" Picard raged seconds before he slumped back into his seat. His voice became a whisper. "So many times I wished that I could tell him how proud of him I am, but it's not my place." He began weeping again. "It's not my place."

"Who's place is it, if not yours?" She gently wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It was Jack's. Always Jack's." Picard drew in a shuddering breath. "I don't know what is my own and what is his." His voice was desperate with confusion. "His love for Spock and his own inability to tell his son how he felt."

Jean-Luc wailed in agony while Beverly moved to help him once more. He clung to her, his words mixing with sobs until they were unrecognizable. Finally he sat back. His eyes closed as he shook his head back and forth.

"Beverly, my Beverly." He drew in a gasping breath. "You are the only one I trusted to be with me during this time. You have always had my trust." His voice broke. "My love."

Beverly looked at her friend in shock. The depth of emotion was undoubtedly caused by Sarek, but his words. She listened to him ramble for a few minutes more, holding his hand and telling him it was almost over.

Jean-Luc finally collapsed back into his chair, exhausted. Beverly moved to check him when the door slid open.

"Ambassador Sarek has ended the mind meld and wishes to express his gratitude to Captain Picard. The talks were successful." The aide bowed slightly and exited.

"Is it over?" Picard's voice was thready.

"It is, Jean-Luc." Beverly wiped his brow. "Let me help you back to your quarters." He nodded and she helped him stand before shouldering a good deal of his weight.

They slowly made it to his quarters, stopping every so often to rest. He sank gratefully onto his couch, intending to fall asleep.

"Jean-Luc, you need to at least have a drink."

"I'll be fine." He winced as the words tore painfully from his throat.

"No, you won't be. Listen to me as your doctor if you won't listen to me as a friend." He nodded.

She helped him drink broth before changing into his pajamas and settling him in his bed.

"Goodnight." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Stay," he croaked out. "I need..."

"Alright. Let me change." She took a quick shower and replicated a night gown before sliding into bed next to him.

He rolled to face her and buried his nose in her hair. "My rock." He fell asleep holding her tightly.

Beverly lay awake, wondering what to make of his ramblings when melded with Sarek. Should she make anything of it? She sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Beverly." He opened his eyes and kissed her gently. "Thank you." His eyes drifted closed. "My love. Tenderness. I wanted to show you such tender...ness." He was asleep again.

Beverly waited until he woke in the morning. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning, Jean-Luc."

"Morning." He smiled sleepily before pressing his lips gently to hers. "Thank you for staying." His hand came up to cradle her cheek.

"Did you mean it?"

His cheeks colored, but he nodded. "I'm sorry if..."

"Shh." She put her fingers to his lips. "It's not too late with Wesley." His eyes widened. "And it's certainly not too late with me."

A slow smile spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss her. She opened to his questing tongue, and the two groaned at contact.

Hours later, they fell back into bed, exhausted after a joint shower.

"Sleep, my love." He smiled as he smoothed the hair from her face. She shifted closer, leaning onto his chest more as she drifted into slumber.  
He pressed a final kiss to her forehead.

"You complete me." He heaved a sigh before following his love into their dreams.


End file.
